Sword Art Online: Dance of two blades
by Kryest
Summary: In this dual POV story, you find yourself with Yone and Lifrat as adventures and grand quests await them. Follow along in this story of new aquintences in the beautiful but still horrific setting of Sword Art Online.
1. Chapter 1

_**3 December 2022: Day 29 - Evening**_

By this point in the game every group of players had their own small community, they had their own kind of survival lore- habits passed along to new players in the community, lessons had been learned the hard way which had keeped them alive. It had made things smoother, every community was racing to quickly cover more unclaimed territory for Map data.

I am Yone, on the first day of this death game I found myself stuck in a virtual hell. Not sure were to go and what to do, I didn't know alot about VRMMORPGS and was just lucky to have obtained a copy of Sword Art Online.

 _ **Unless a player was far above the level of an area, walking straight towards your place of destanation wasn't a smart idea. There would always be mobs to contend with, if you were lucky u might be able to outrun it. Sword Art Online Manual Page 34**_

I had spend 50 Col. for 5 nights at an inn-room in the Town of beginning grinding trough the manual of Sword Art Online, after grasping the basics _in theory_. I went out to find a vendor in the city.

I found myself comfortable with a sword which I bought with my last that I went out of the city's safe zone into the fields.

Swinging my sword at boar, I didn't quite grasp the movement in the game yet. I decided to try something that was in the manual, it was reffered to as "Sword Skill" As I rapidly put myself in position that was noted in the manual, I saw my sword begining to glow.

I began moving- _running_ , more exactly towards the boar, _feeling the wind slide against my cheek, This might just of been my imagination? Who knew._

I hit it. A clear hit. The boars HP bar depleted from 56/100 to 0/100. I killed the boar.

As I slowly rotated my head I saw it shatter into polygons. I got a pop-up saying "EXP: 21, COL: 6" My own HP had just passed in to the Yellow area.

"Good Job." said an unfamiliar voice from behind me.

I simply answered "Thanks".

"I am Lifrat nice meeting u, I just saw how u killed that boar. You move like a pro" His attidute was very welcoming. "Let me guess, u were in the Beta right?"

"Ehh, I am Yone of KRY.. I am new to this game actually. I just.. " I wasn't sure if I should tell him about how I had studied the Manual 5 days straight. I did anyway.

"I have been studying the manual for 5 days, it was quite some stuff to take on for a new gamer. " I was happy with how I formatted that sentence.

"Can imagine that, listen buddy I'd like someone to party with. I have been soloing the mobs for the last few weeks but.." He fell quiet for a second. "I can't keep solo'ing you know"

Ehh.. I got message from an aquintance" He quickly contuined "She's an information broker you might know her. They call her "The Rat" She is very usefull to have on your friendlist. But she lives and breathes information."

I didn't knew her directly but he was sure that I had heard a few rumors on the market, while looking for a vendor. "I think I've heard rumors."

"We should move to that next field. I think I can number about 5 boars there, you in?"

I nodded.

I found myself talking to him and killing mobs with him for 20ish more minutes, as I finally finished with. "We should get heading back to town." He simply nodded as he looked up to the sky into the orange sun. "This world" he began while we began walking back to town. "This world as horrific as it is, it feels so real." and right now I couldn't agree more.

That they I ended up with a total of 204 gold, twice of what I had gotten for starters. I knew that the average drop for boars was 6-10 gold, I agreed that it was about right with the amount boars I had killed. I had read in the manual that repearing gear was better with high level gear but repearing gear at this level wouldn't cost a thing. I had only my Iron Short Sword which of the durability was nearly ran out.

Instead of buying a new sword I decided to repair it, to get familiar with the way it was done as he only had read it in theory. I watched the time _19:23_ Lifrat and him had seperated about 10 minutes ago.

I went to the NPC Blacksmith and got my sword repaired, it wasn't a to complex progress and so it didn't take long for the NPC to give him the sword back. I opened his menu to check the durability on it, the sword was indeed completly repaired.

I decided to go on and check for some basic armor which I hadn't been able to aquire since I had spent 50 Col. at the inn while studying the manual.

Unlike the blacksmith where I had bought my sword, this craftsmen allowed me to more choices for armor. While checking their stats I noticed a simple english text saying "Level Requirment: 3" While farming he was sure that he had hit level 4 just before he stopped grinding boars out in the field with Lifrat.

The nights in this game were filled with stars, you could say that they were more beautiful than those in the real worlds if u hadn't seen them with no might be beautiful indeed but still just data on a Harddrive. So was he right now.

Hello everyone, thanks for reading my Fanfic I plan on making this big with about 40 chapters yet to come, I've planned some grand things for this story. Let me know what u think of it with a review.

 **Updates:**

25/8/2015: Updated text, fixed some typos and currently searching for a proofreader.


	2. Chapter 2

_**12 December 2022: Day 38 - Morning**_

Few days had passed since that I and Lifrat had met each other, I can't exactly say why but his attidude is changing as if he is actually feeling more comfortable playing with me right now.

We had finished 4 grand quests of the main storyline right now and still had a few unfinished item quests left from NPC's that we hadn't been able to finish yesterday.

As he looked out of the window of the room that he had rented at a barn in the third city of this floor. _Which Lifrat had pointed out to him._ The room had a seperate room and a bath, you could also drink as much milk as you wanted for _free._ If you wouldn't count the booming 80 Col a day that costed him the room, not that was too much of a problem since he had gained alot of Col of the quests he had finished but the diffrence compared to what u would payed for a night at the inn in _T.O.B_.* A message pop-up appeared from Lifrat.

 **[[ Hey bud, can we meet up in 15 minutes, We should finish those itemquests quickly, ]]**

 **[[ I wanna introduce u to someone. -L ]]**

This message had left him with a question, but he didn't mind waiting for the answer. He began checking the durability of his gear, which of only his boots seemed to have dropped to a risk of breaking-low durability. It didn't have great stats but had been enough for quests he had done. _15_ minutes should be enough for him to visit a NPC-Craftsman on the market to pick up some new boots. He closed his menu equiped his gear, which he had put off in his room, once he equiped he felt his sword on his back. A new sword, more accuratly. An epic monster drop Ironscales Burden. He walked towards the door, opened it and took a gaze into the room he'd been using for 2 days. Closed it and began jogging towards destanation.

"In time as always. Do you never come late do you!" Lifrat spoke which a smile on his face.

"If I would, even once I would regret it. Because u wouldn't stop bugging me about the fact that I was late" I began seriously, but laughed after seeing his face turn serious aswell.

"There seem to be alot of players out here today. I think I saw a player smith a few blocks away" As he pointed out where he had come from. "Might be worth getting an upgrade for your sword aswell, Yone"

Lifrat and I had agreed on calling ourself by our in-game nicks, which fornately- or unfortunatly was just Yone.

"You still sticking with your Aneal Blade, I guess" After the day Lifrat and me had met, we didn't join up for another 32 hours which I had spend farming outside the city.

But he had spent in another village for some special quest. It had rewarded him with his Aneal Blade.

My bets are on that he got info about that quest from that information broker " _The Rat"_ .

He simply answered my question with "Yup, it's a good sword" then started talking the quests we had to finish before this morning as he was introducing me to _someone_ later.

Hi everyone, this chapter is only for 1/4 done, but I wanna publish as fast as possible. Please leave a review.


End file.
